De fil en aiguille
by Nouchette
Summary: .OS.UA. Harry, chirurgien plastique, cherche la perfection depuis des années déjà. Quand il la trouve en la personne de Drago, les ennuis commencent pour celui ci... De fil en aiguille...


_Disclaimer: Tout est à** JKRowling**. S'il y a des plaintes vis à vis de cette histoire, vous pouvez même les lui adresser, je les lui donne!_

_Avertissement : Je ne suis pas connue pour les histoires à l'eau de rose et ne vais pas faire exception à la règle cette fois-ci. C'est **gore**, c'est **pervers** et c'est **NC-17**, soyez prévenus. Oh, c'est **homosexuel** aussi, tant qu'à faire, ne boutons pas notre plaisir..._

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous !_

_Non, ne criez pas à une hallucination. Une Nouchette qui publie deux fois en moins d'une semaine, ce n'est pas forcément un plagiat ! Va falloir vous y faire, qui dit overdose de finnois dit besoin urgent de retourner au français ! Et puis ça fait du bien d'avoir de vos nouvelles, les gars !_

_Pour être franche, j'avais cette idée de fic depuis pas mal de temps, mais impossible de mettre mes idées en ordre. Alors, comme à présent j'ai cours en permanence dans une langue dont je ne pige que dalle, j'ai du temps pour penser, forcément. Bon, ok, peut-être que cette fois-ci je n'aurais pas dû penser du tout, mais tant pis..._

_Bonne lecture à tous, et mille fois sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe, je perds sérieusement mon français '_

* * *

**De fil en aiguille**

* * *

_Le paquet était arrivé par la poste ce matin. En l'apercevant, l'homme avait été pris d'une frénésie qui lui était peu habituelle. Il n'avait pas mis plus de trente secondes pour déchirer le carton en entier._

_Aussitôt la libération faite, l'homme serra entre ses bras tremblants le contenu du colis, une vague silhouette de plastique tombant mollement contre lui. Avec délice, il emplit ses poumons de l'odeur industrielle de celle-ci et murmura pour lui-même…_

_« Où j'ai fourré cette gonflette ? »_

* * *

Mrs Ombrage avait vécu plus de quarante trois ans dans le même corps et avait aujourd'hui décidé d'en changer. Quarante trois ans pour se rendre compte que le nez qui trônait au milieu de son visage rubicond était outrageusement imposant, c'est long, pensa Harry Potter alors que le dame se lamentait devant lui à grands coups de « Rendez-moi belle, Docteur ! ». Harry se retint à grande peine de lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de miracles, et se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire qu'il voulait concerné.

« Entendons-nous bien, Mrs Ombrage… Notre but aujourd'hui n'est pas de vous transformer du tout au tout. Nous allons simplement gommer quelques imperfections afin de… de… faire ressortir votre charme naturel ! » expliqua-t-il, ne pensant pas le tiers de ses dires.

Chez Harry, le serment d'Hippocrate était bien loin. Certes, au départ, il avait connu la vraie motivation du médecin débutant, qui veut sauver le monde et embellir les gens. Il avait cru en la beauté humaine, en la perfection corporelle. Mais à présent, il avait passé tellement de temps plongé dans les bourrelets de ces dames qu'il avait perdu toutes ses belles illusions. Le corps parfait n'existait pas, voilà ce que sept ans de profession lui avaient appris.

L'humain, par définition, était moche.

Lui-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle, pensait-il amèrement.

Cette pensée ne le quittait plus de la journée, à présent. Il se rendait au travail le matin en sachant qu'il n'allait qu'enlaidir un peu plus des gens qui l'étaient déjà bien assez et le quittait le soir dans le même état d'esprit. Il pénétrait ensuite dans son studio dernier cri, pendait calmement sa veste en daim au porte manteau, s'asseyait sur le canapé et finissait la soirée à ruminer combien sa vie était vaine. Sa routine était à présent réglée comme du papier à musique.

Harry avait bien tenté un temps de mouvementer ses jours en acceptant les propositions de ses secrétaires. Mais chacun des repas qu'il avait eus en compagnie des femmes s'étaient terminés de la même manière. Au moment du dessert, Harry craquait et finissait par énoncer aux prétendantes chacun des défauts de leurs visages trop maquillés. « Si vous voulez, je vous fais une réduction sur l'opération » tentait-il invariablement de se rattraper, alors que les demoiselles fuyaient, furieuses.

A présent, Harry était lassé de chercher de nouvelles secrétaires, alors il avait arrêté de leur fixer des rendez-vous. Pis, il avait dernièrement engagé Hermione, une jeune femme très consciencieuse mais affreusement laide. Et mariée. Et enceinte. Au moins, ça lui évitait toute tentation future…

Voilà comment Harry se morfondait seul les moments où il ne travaillait pas. S'il avait été assez franc, il aurait pu avouer qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais comme tous les médecins, la mauvaise foi était un de ses passe-temps favoris…

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, pour Harry. Dans sa main, son second verre de vodka diminuait sans qu'il ne puisse y trouver d'explication et l'horloge annonçait une heure déjà avancée. La fatigue et l'alcool avaient vite fait de faire oublier à Harry Mrs Ombrage et son nez trop encombrant, et le jeune docteur commençait à se lasser de s'abrutir devant le poste de télévision.

Harry n'avait à présent plus qu'une envie : rejoindre son lit douillet, où Ginny l'attendait, les jambes tendancieusement écartées. Il le savait, il l'avait préparée ce matin avant de partir à la clinique. Ginny, c'était sa prostituée à lui, son secret le mieux caché. Elle n'était pas secrétaire, elle n'était même pas jolie. Mais en toutes occasions –toutes, sans exceptions- elle se montrait serviable.

Très très serviable. Tant qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue protester…

Pas même quand il avait une panne au lit…

Pas même encore lorsqu'il faisait l'impasse sur les préliminaire…

Encore moins les soirs où quelques pulsions de dominateurs le hantaient…

Alors c'était sans remords que chaque soir, Harry se laissait aller entre ses bras. Il lui murmurait des mots doux, parfois quelques salaces. Il la couvrait de baiser, enchainant par des morsures passionnées. Il haletait entre ses seins, hurlait entre ses cuisses. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Ses reins se faisaient butoirs, son front se couvrait de sueur, et au bout d'un moment, invariablement, Harry serrait les dents et jouissait à la gueule du monde toute sa rancune.

Assis devant le poste de télévision, Harry souriait déjà en prévision de sa folle nuit. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser aller à la tentation tout de suite. Chaque plaisir est encore meilleur quand on attend. C'est pourquoi, avec les pupilles légèrement dilatées et le jeans un peu trop serré, il zappa quelques dernières fois, de chaîne en chaîne. Evidemment, il ne rencontra à cette heure tardive que quelques vagues retransmissions de séries quelconques. Il y jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé, et s'apprêta à fermer la télévision.

Ce fut la dernière chaîne publique qui attira son attention. Celle-ci était brouillée, mais après un bon coup de poing sur son décodeur, l'image prit en netteté et Harry put alors distinguer un porno sommes toutes assez banal. Celui-ci était diffusé, faisant saliver un certain pourcentage de la débilité humaine derrière leur écran. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait comme envie de faire partie de ces idiots. Il adorait détecter les cicatrices sur les seins des actrices, c'était plus fort que lui.

Le film se résumait pour l'instant à un gros plan. Très gros plan, c'était le cas de le dire. Harry soupçonnais d'ailleurs le beau mâle d'avoir eu recours aux soins d'un bistouri – autre que le sien, ça va de soi. Harry s'en souviendrait si un machin de cette taille était passé entre ses mains, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Le plan se fit plus large, laissant apparaître une aine à la peau opaline qu'une bouche importune venait salir de ses baisers. C'était vulgaire à souhaits, mais Harry s'en moquait ; le spectacle de ce corps parfaitement cambré lui plaisait.

A l'instant précis où la bouche en question prit possession de la verge du beau mâle, la caméra passa dans un plan général, où l'entièreté du corps, étendu un lit trop grand pour lui, gigotait sous l'assaut d'une femme. Harry la trouva moche, avec ses seins siliconés et son visage botoxé.

Et Dieu, qu'Harry le trouva beau, dans toute sa nudité.

Les pupilles des yeux bleus de l'acteur étaient dilatées sous l'excitation. Son front était moite. Les cheveux blonds de l'homme se noyaient dans les vagues des draps. L'immaculation de ceux-ci ne tranchait guère d'avec sa peau imberbe. Enfin, des abdominaux ciselés donnaient sur une toison joliment dorée. Tout dans ce corps donnait à Harry une impression de perfection.

Pour le chirurgien qu'il était, cela en était presque une révélation. Il nota mentalement chaque détail de ce corps, afin d'en reproduire les traits par après. C'était décidé, demain, il allait rendre les gens aussi beaux de cela.

Ce soir-là, Ginny l'attendait calmement sur son lit. Mais, quelque part hors du monde, Harry n'avait plus la tête à cela. Sa fermeture éclaire avait été défaite il y a quelques temps de cela, et sa main, plongée dans son boxer, s'agitait déjà d'elle-même sur son membre gonflé.

« Désolé, pas ce soir, Ginny », murmura-t-il dans le vide.

Harry n'eut que le temps de se plonger sous ses draps, avant que ses murmures s'envolent dans les airs. Le temps d'un fantasme, il avait pris la place de cette femme dans le film, embrassant lentement chaque parcelle du corps de l'Apollon blond. Son corps se fit à son tour moite, son bassin ondula durant un temps, et il se libéra en un cri dans le creux de sa main.

Pendant ce temps, la pauvre Ginny délaissée et figée se dégonflait lentement en un sifflement presque inaudible…

* * *

Harry avait les mains un peu tremblantes aujourd'hui. En règle général, cela n'avait rien d'alarmant. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry Potter tenait un bistouri entre ses mains et était à deux doigts de décider de l'avenir du nez de Mrs Ombrage. Inutile de dire que le moindre soubresaut était tout sauf le bienvenu. Non pas que la patiente soit une star de la chanson dont le visage vaille des millions, mais tout de même… Etre poursuivi en justice pour faute grave ne serait pas des plus agréables.

Il avait été décidé à l'avance la forme qu'aurait ledit nez après l'opération. Harry avait d'ailleurs les plans bien en tête ; il avait répété le dossier un certain nombre de fois. Mais soudain, alors que scalpels et bistouris meurtrissaient la chaire de Mrs Ombrage, Harry eut une inspiration soudaine. Et si il le faisait plus fin ? Un peu plus pointu en son bout ?

L'image furtive d'un nez parfait perdu sur un visage l'étant tout autant lui apparut un instant. Il en garda quelques fantômes, qui guidèrent ses mains alors que celles-ci formaient le nouveau faciès de la femme. Harry n'était plus sûr de contrôler quoi que ce soit, mais en posant les derniers fils, une fois l'opération terminée, il n'avait qu'une seule certitude en tête :

Jamais auparavant il n'avait formé un aussi joli nez !

Le nez était parfait, en effet. Petit, pointu, formé à la perfection. Le problème majeur, néanmoins, était qu'il était à présent perdu dans un visage trop grand pour lui, sous des yeux trop globuleux. Harry ne s'en aperçut qu'une fois les bandages de Mrs Ombrage enlevés, bien entendu. L'hypothèse que le nez incroyable qu'il avait modelé ne convienne pas à un autre visage ne l'avait pas heurté en outre mesure…

« Qu'avez-vous fait de mon nez, Docteur ? s'exclama la patiente en découvrant son minois dans le miroir.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire… N'est-ce pas vous qui avez exprimé le souhait d'avoir le même nez que Artika, la chanteuse des Bizzard Sisters ? »

Mrs Ombrage sembla apprécier la réponse. Après plus longue observation, elle sortit un « C'est vrai, maintenant que vous le dites… » et finit par se jeter au cou de Harry. Lorsque ce dernier sortit de la salle de la femme, il aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendue vanter ses mérites. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il s'autorisa à souffler bruyamment, évacuant le stress qui l'avait habité un court instant.

Après tout, le nez était parfait, c'était le reste qui clochait…

* * *

Harry venait de décrocher le contrat le plus gros de sa carrière. En vacances en Angleterre, une méga star de la musique venait de passer la porte de son bureau avec la ferme intention de modifier son visage. Ce dernier faisait la une de tous les magasines depuis des années, après un tube ultra-planétaire et un pas de dans extraordinaire. Harry qui n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en voyant l'homme devant lui, tenta de garder un air professionnel, tout en alignant courbette sur courbette.

« Eh bien, Mr Jackson, que vous amène dans mon bureau ? »

L'homme lui lança un regard emprunté par-dessus ses lunettes teintées et demanda alors :

« Mon assistant ne vous a pas mis au courant ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Il a certainement dû être trop occupé…

- Il ne l'est jamais trop pour cela ! »

La star se tourna en direction des deux molosses qui montaient la garde derrière lui et leur lança un regard assassin. Harry devinait que ça allait être leur fête d'ici quelques minutes, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas en outre mesure. Son seul souci aujourd'hui était de convaincre l'homme de vouloir ses services.

« Je voudrais, continua Mr Jackson, que gommiez tous les traits de mon visage quelques peu… afro-américains. »

Harry sembla s'étouffer dans sa salive un instant et observa le visage archi-célèbre. Le nez retroussé était certainement le travail d'un de ses confrères. Pas le sien, évidemment… Ce nez-là était tout sauf parfait. Les paupières semblaient avoir subi le même sort, ainsi que les pommettes saillantes et la bouche trop pincée… Que restait-il à refaire ?

Harry tenta de se concentrer un instant, voulant trouver la moindre parcelle de visage qu'il pourrait encore modifier, en vain. Il passa tout en revue, mais rien ne semblait encore indemne. Le seul dernier rempart de l'homme contre un visage d'homme blanc était sa couleur de peau.

Et justement, le souvenir d'une peau opaline habitant un corps cambré sur des draps blancs lui revenait en mémoire…

Et si ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, la star était en tête d'affiche, le visage un peu blafard, presque aliéné. Mais où allait s'arrêter sa métamorphose infernale ? Sans le savoir, Harry venait d'inventer une nouvelle race, celle des gens gris. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant…

Rien ne pouvait l'être si on se rapprochait du corps parfait qui le hantait tant.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, une rediffusion du film était programmée sur la chaîne privée pendant la soirée. Il l'avait lu il y a quelques jours de cela dans le programme présent en fin de journal. Les six mois précédents, il avait scruté chaque chaine des heures durant pour être sûr de ne pas rater cela, si le film venait à être rediffusé une seconde fois. C'est pourquoi, en voyant le titre dans son hebdomadaire, l'homme avait cru avoir une hallucination.

Harry n'avait pensé qu'à cela de la semaine. Toutes ses opérations avaient été hantées du fantôme du corps sur les draps, et, à bouts de nerfs, il avait même fini par acheter une perruque blonde pour Ginny. A présent, le soir, il la prenait par derrière. Dans le sens conventionnel, il pouvait sentir ses sains appuyant contre son torse et Harry avait fini par détester cela…

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop imparfait.

Harry venait de finir de recoudre sa dernière patiente de la journée. La dame allait ressortir de là avec une poitrine toute neuve qui allait, pensait-elle certainement, révolutionner sa vie misérable. L'opération s'était passée à merveille, bien que Harry ait dû se faire violence pour ne pas faire chirurgie inverse et la laisser avec des pectoraux à la place des implants.

L'heure, quant à elle, défilait sur le cadrant. Il ne restait plus que trois heures et vingt six minutes avant le début du film et ses mains en étaient déjà moites. Harry avait eu du mal à s'empêcher de bander en pensant à cela quelques heures plus tôt, mais les infirmières l'auraient très mal pris, étant donné qu'il avait à cet instant-là, les mains dans les seins d'une dame. Professionnellement parlant, ce n'était pas du meilleur goût.

Ses gants ensanglantés une fois jetés dans la poubelle, Harry s'apprêtait à repartir chez lui pour une nuit pleine de promesses. Mais Hermione Granger, son assistante et tyran personnel ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle arriva comme une furie, annonçant un client de dernière minute.

« Je lui accorde vingt minutes, pas une de plus ! grogna Harry, mécontent d'être dérangé dans son planning bien calculé.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de plus que cela, rassurez-vous, annonça une voix chaude au fond du couloir »

Harry voulut répondre par la défensive, mais c'était avant que l'homme ne se dévoile dans l'angle d'un mur et que le chirurgien n'aperçoive son visage. L'homme était blond, pâle et Harry avait comme une impression de déjà vu… Il en était même certain, cet homme était celui qui hantait ses songes depuis six mois maintenant…

« Allons dans mon bureau, articula Harry à grande peine. Vous vous appelez ?

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Même la voix dudit Drago était parfaitement sucrée. Et s'il s'était retenu toute la journée de bander, cette fois, c'était belle et bien chose faite.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon cabinet, Mr Malefoy ? »

Drago sembla hésiter un instant, et Harry aurait pu jurer le voir s'empourprer. Finalement, le patient trop parfait pour le rester ôta sa chemise, dévoilant un torse finement sculpté barré d'une compresse ensanglantée.

Pour Harry, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Qu'avait-on fait à ce torse idyllique ?

La compresse cachait, Harry put le découvrir par la suite, une énorme balafre couverte de sang séché. A première vue, elle avait été faite par un objet très tranchant, et il ne pensait pas se tromper en mettant un couteau de cuisine en cause.

« Vous devez m'aider, Docteur ! Mon corps, c'est mon métier…

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?

- C'est une histoire stupide…

- Jusqu'à présent, j'en ai rarement vues des intelligentes…

- Je joue quelques fois dans des films, pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Disons que je suis tombé sur un mauvais scénario, sur un film pour mœurs un peu spéciaux. »

Harry retint un sourire. Drago Malefoy semblait affreusement honteux d'avouer son métier. Si Harry n'avait pas été un de ses meilleurs clients, lui-même aurait pu être gêné de cette révélation. Mais l'image de son patient, allongé sur une planche de torture lui plaisait énormément… Dommage que la silhouette d'une femme avec un couteau venait s'y greffer d'elle-même.

« Ecoutez, entama Harry pour se chasser ces idées de la tête, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il restera toujours des cicatrices, mais nous pouvons améliorer tout cela.

- C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- J'ai un trou vendredi à quinze heure, je peux programmer l'intervention à ce moment-là, si vous êtes d'accord.

- Où dois-je signer ? »

Ce soir-là, étonnement, Harry ne regarda le film pornographique que d'un œil indifférent. Le souvenir du corps parfait sous son regard ne le quittait plus. S'il omettait l'horrible blessure venant tacher ce tableau idyllique, Harry était persuadé qu'il nageait en plein rêve.

Vivement vendredi prochain.

* * *

Le corps parfait était allongé sur des draps blancs. Le torse des rêves de Harry s'offrait à sa vue et il se dit alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu de spectacle aussi formidable… Il n'avait présentement qu'une envie : libérer les cheveux blonds de l'homme du bonnet aseptisé et ôter ce masque à oxygène horrible qui lui mangeait le visage. Harry voulait l'admirer, encore, et encore…

Il avait atteint l'apothéose de sa profession, il avait trouvé en Drago Malefoy la beauté suprême, le corps sans défauts…

Il voulait admirer cette œuvre d'art, encore et encore…

Mais une griffure s'était glissée sur la statue de l'Apollon et c'était aujourd'hui le rôle de Harry de panser les blessures. Chirurgie reconstructrice, les spécialistes appelaient-ils ça. Pour le docteur, c'était bien plus que cela : c'était un service rendu au monde entier. Il sauvait la huitième merveille du monde et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

Le scalpel s'enfonça délicatement dans la chair tendre de l'abdomen de l'acteur. Son corps ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, ses constantes gardant in variablement le même rythme. Dans la salle d'opération, au fond, il n'y avait bien que le cœur de Harry qui ait loupé un battement. Qu'il avait la peau douce, pensa-t-il, alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les méandres du corps parfait. Il aurait même pu jurer que Drago Malefoy avait une couleur de sang plus jolie que les autres, tant pour lui le moment était merveilleux.

Harry ne mit pas plus de deux heures pour gommer du mieux qu'il pouvait la cicatrice du corps de Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr, des fils parcouraient encore le buste de celui-ci, mais Harry avait fait en sorte de réduire les dégâts.

Ce qui ennuyait plutôt Harry, après avoir passé tant de temps le nez sur le corps de ses rêves, c'était ce grain de beauté un peu trop saillant sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela ternissait la perfection du reste. Pensant bien faire, évidemment, Harry prit soin de lui retirer. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il ?

Au moment d'appliquer le pansement sur la nouvelle opération, Harry remarqua également qu'un des pectoraux du jeune homme semblait plus haut que l'autre. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une illusion d'optique, mais cela dérangeait fortement le médecin. Il n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié…

Tant qu'à faire, Harry enleva au passage un petit amas de graisse au niveau des abdominaux, Drago ne lui en serait que reconnaissant plus tard… Dans ses souvenirs, le corps parfait n'était pas gras, Harry en était persuadé.

Il y avait également cette tache de naissance au niveau de l'aine et puis…. Et puis…

* * *

Drago Malefoy se réveilla dans un endroit sombre. Bien vite, le souvenir de l'opération lui revint en mémoire et il ne s'inquiéta pas. Les infirmières avaient dû éteindre la lampe pour le laisser se reposer après l'intervention. Drago décida donc de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais la soif qu'il avait et la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps eurent vite fait de le faire craquer.

Drago voulut appeler à l'aide, mais son visage lui tirait de toutes parts. Il ne put alors que laisser s'échapper un grognement quelconque, qui mourut au fond de sa gorge. Cela sembla tout de même marcher, étant donné que des bruits de pas retentirent soudain au loin.

La lumière extérieure heurta son visage avec violence, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Malgré ses yeux un peu bouffis, Drago distingua la silhouette cambrée de son médecin et arqua un sourire douloureux. Le « Bonjour docteur » attendrait que son corps soit moins groggy.

« Bonjour Mr Malefoy, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Drago, encore un peu endormi, se contenta de grogner quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un « Bien » qui sembla satisfaire le chirurgien. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde, et alluma alors la lampe, la maigre lueur provenant du couloir ne suffisant plus.

Lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui l'entourait, Drago n'avait plus qu'une seule certitude : Il n'était pas dans une chambre d'hôpital ! En effet, les infirmières rangent rarement leurs balais et leurs seaux dans les chambres des patients. De plus, aucune toile d'araignée ne pourrait élire domicile dans un environnement aseptisé… Drago nageait en plein cauchemar et ce, en plein milieu d'un placard à balais…

« Où je suis ?

- Dans votre lit bien sûr, répondit joyeusement le médecin.

- Répondez-moi immédiatement ! tonna Drago du mieux qu'il put. Que fais-je dans ce dépotoir ?

- Oh, ça… Il ne faut pas que les gens sachent, vous savez… répondit Harry sur le ton de la confidence. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Drago Malefoy commença réellement à paniquer. La voix de l'homme n'était pas naturelle, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. En voyant celui-ci approcher, Drago tenta vainement de se débattre, mais il ses poignets semblaient avoir été liés aux barreaux de son lit.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, répondez espèce de cinglé ?

- Vous devriez être reconnaissant, je vous ai fait un corps de rêve ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux… »

Drago n'en crut pas ses yeux, en effet. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry Potter entreprit d'enlever ses bandages. Ceux-ci ne recouvraient pas seulement son torse, comme ils auraient dû normalement le faire, mais aussi son dos, ses jambes et… son visage.

A présent, Drago était nu, dans le placard, face à un miroir sur pied. Ses pansement avaient tous été ôtés un par un, le laissant sans rempart face à l'image qu'il reflétait à présent… Ce n'était plus lui, c'était… quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un monstre sans visage.

Son corps autrefois parfait était aujourd'hui recouvert de cicatrices immondes…. Son torse en était zébré…

Son visage était ravagé, déformé, étiré…

Il n'était aujourd'hui plus que balafres et meurtrissures. Mais son corps endommagé ne trouvait même plus la force de pleurer. Le botox l'en empêchait.

« Il ne faut pas leur dire, n'est-ce pas, murmura Harry Potter d'un ton salace. J'ai créé le corps parfait… Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir… »

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_L'hôte était arrivé le mois précédent. Harry avait été pris d'une telle frénésie, en voyant le résultat, qu'il n'avait pas mis plus de vingt secondes pour l'aimer. C'était sa poupée à lui, son secret le mieux caché._

_Depuis ce jour-là, Harry le gardait jalousement chez lui, dans ce placard dont lui seul avait la clé. Chaque jour, après le travail, il s'asseyait invariablement sur le canapé, zappait de chaîne en chaîne et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit où Drago l'attendait, les jambes recroquevillées._

_Il le savait, il l'y avait enchainé ce matin…_

* * *

_**The end…**_


End file.
